herofandomcom-20200223-history
Syrena
Syrena is a character from Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides. She is a beautiful, enigmatic mermaid who swims against the tide of her more lethally-minded sisters of the sea. She also serves as a minor protagonist throughout the film. She is portrayed by French-Spanish actress Àstrid Bergès-Frisbey. Background Mystery surrounds the mermaid Syrena, even down to her true name, for "Syrena" is only what she's called by missionary Philip Swift during her captivity by Blackbeard. After her fellow mermaids attack Blackbeard’s crew at Whitecap Bay, Syrena and Philip begin to recognize a quality in each other that draws them together, allowing them to become allies against a common enemy in Blackbeard. Each discover more of their true beings, but risk their lives when they listen to the sounds of their hearts. Role in the film In the aftermath of a battle between Blackbeard's crew and mermaids, the currently-unnamed Syrena was captured as a mermaid's tear was needed for when they reach the Fountain of Youth. During the jungle trek, young missionary Philip Swift notices that she can not breathe and he opens the glass tank a little to allow air to flow through. When the glass coffin Syrena is being carried in breaks, the mermaid changes to a human form. She is unable to walk because of Philip's attack and being used to it, causing Philip to remove his shirt and cover Syrena's naked body. Philip then carries her the rest of the journey due to her inability to walk, despite her refusing his help. Philip later talked to her and praised her beauty, although she remained silent, but because of the actions of other mermaids, Philip was called her deadly. However, she said that she was not really deadly, then she is tried to saved him and wanted to live her name "Syrena" in an attempt to make Blackbeard realize she is a person and not a creature as he used to call her. By the time, Syrena was threatened to present a single mermaid's tear, Philip and Syrena develop a strong bond and eventually they fall in love. Blackbeard learns of Phillip's feelings for Syrena and soon confirms Syrena feels the same about him. Exploiting this, Blackbeard is often threatens him but Syrena doesn't give in and Phillip is apparently killed. Philip is later revealed to be alive, he tries to save Syrena but Blackbeard and his men used the opportunity to obtain Syrena's tears of joy, since its guaranteed to be more powerful. Having acquired the tear, Blackbeard's crew left Syrena staked out to die and take Phillip away. Afterwards, a mortally wounded Philip later returns to cut her loose. Now free, Syrena swims off into the pools, where she found the Chalices needed for the ritual at the Fountain of Youth. Syrena returned the Chalices to Jack Sparrow, firmly saying "Do not waste my tear" before swimming away. As an injured Philip tries putting water on his wounds, Syrena returns and offers to save him. But the missionary only asks for her forgiveness because of what he unintentionally put her through with Blackbeard. Touched, Syrena has him ask for it and he does so as she gives Philip a mermaid kiss, which is said to prevent one from drowning, and pulls him underwater with her to heal him as they swim off together through the pools to freedom. External links *Syrena on Pirates of the Caribbean Wiki Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Damsels Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Dark Fantasy Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Merfolk Category:Siblings Category:In Love Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Mutated Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Dreaded Category:Outright Category:Selfless Category:Charismatic Category:Chaste Category:Merciful Category:Strong-Willed Category:Sophisticated Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Insecure